Weddings
by MidnightObsession
Summary: Mark didn't think arranging a wedding in a matter of days would be difficult; surely weddings are simple enough? Apparently not when Chelsea is in charge...  MarkxChelsea oneshot. T for safety, but pretty much the entire thing is more of a K :P


AN: Hello again :3 I'm back with another ChelseaxMark oneshot for you all! I've just started playing Sunshine Islands (thank goodness for imports; it isn't out here yet :/) and I'm hunting down Mark with a vengeance. Mwhahahaha...;D

Okay, just to clarify- this is a standalone story and can be understood without needing to read my other MarkxChelsea oneshot.  
As usual, I own nothing D8

* * *

**Weddings **

_Day 1_

Before he had proposed to Chelsea, Mark had been under the impression that weddings were simple affairs that were little more than a formality; after all, if two people loved each other then surely that was all that mattered?

It was only after Chelsea had accepted his proposal that the blonde haired young man discovered how truly horrific weddings were. With only six days until the event Mark had firmly been ordered to keep his schedule open. On the first day of planning, Mark had steered well clear, but within forty-eight hours of proposing he found himself being dragged to the local Cafe to discuss the food for the reception. Or rather, Mark was supposed to sit there and agree with everything Chelsea said.

" Okay, so we _have _to have some sort of fish, seeing as Denny and Lanna will be coming. Oh, and can we have some sort of fruit salad as a starter, rather than soup? Soup is so messy, and Eliza and Charlie would almost definitely spill it everywhere..." With practised ease, Mark switched off as Chelsea's voice droned on; occasionally he nodded and smiled in order to keep up appearances, but in truth he simply became lost in his thoughts. He was only brought back to reality when he heard Chelsea question him.

" Don't you agree, Mark?" His fiancée paused and looked at him expectantly with her devastatingly adorable gaze. Her blue eyes were shining and the smile she wore caused her cheeks to dimple.

" Yep, Chelsea." He replied brightly, a boyish grin crossing his face. Instead of grinning back, Chelsea groaned and lay her head on the table in mock defeat.

" I _knew _you weren't listening. You just agreed that we should ride into the reception on cows and theme the whole menu around chicken feed and turnips." In an attempt to make Mark pay attention, Chelsea leaned over and swiped the blue cap that constantly sat on his head.

" Hey!" Mark protested, attempting to retrieve his prized headwear. Chelsea shook her head, grinning coyly as she placed the cap on top of her own trademark bandanna.

" No. Not until we sort out the menu." With a note of finality in her voice, she resumed her discussion with the owner of the Cafe, leaving Mark to spend the next two hours shooting glares at Chelsea and running a nervous hand through his unkempt hair.

* * *

* * *

_Day 2_

" Here is your list for today." It was 8:30am when Chelsea burst through the door into Mark's room at the Inn, trilling happily and spinning in circles. Mark, from his position on the bed, watched her through bleary eyes. He had been up since 6am waiting for the arrival of the farmer and he blanched at the sight of the list that Chelsea pressed into his hands.

" I'll see you later, okay? I have to sort out my dress, and because you aren't allowed to see it until the wedding day you can keep busy with these jobs today." She kissed Mark on the cheek before running back outside, leaving Mark feeling as though a hurricane had just torn through his room. He glanced back down at the list, frowning as he read:

" _Hi Mark! Can you sort this stuff out today-_

_1. Your suit. Take Denny with you, go to the city for the day and find a suit. By the Goddess, if you don't take Denny with you, I will kill you. He will stop you buying some ridiculous tartan object._

_2. Denny's suit. He is your best man, after all, so he needs to look good. _

_3. A suit for Max. _

_I'm serious. He is going to be part of the wedding._

_Love, Chelsea"_

Mark shook his head at the third request, but got to his feet and began to make his way towards Denny's home. The fisherman stood outside as though he had anticipated Mark's arrival.

" Yo. We're off to the city then?" Denny questioned as the harried looking Mark came to a halt next to him.

" Seems so. Here's the list." The blonde man handed the piece of paper over. Denny scanned it quickly, snorting with laughter at the final task.

" She wants you to get a suit for her _dog?_ Man, you're marrying a lunatic." Mark couldn't help but agree.

As he followed the still laughing fisherman, something told Mark that this was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

* * *

_Day 3_

" What colour scheme would you like, Mark?" Chelsea questioned as she lay on his mattress; she had taken up most of the remaining room on his bed by spreading out various squares of colour and was thoughtfully comparing two or three at a time.

" How about orange?" Mark suggested. Whilst Chelsea had managed to squeeze her small frame onto the bed, he was left to kneel on the floor as he examined the colours.

" No...it'll clash."

" Clash with what?"

" With _everything._" Chelsea's voice had a slightly ominous tone as she threw the jarringly coloured square like a frisbee, sending it towards the door. It whizzed past Mark, clipping his head before it clattered loudly to the floor. Chelsea seemed unaware of the noise or of the pained yelp that came from her fiancée, and simply continued to compare colours. Mark sighed quietly as he rubbed his now sore head and turned around, leaning his back against the bed. He wasn't sure how much more of the wedding planning he could take, despite the week not even being halfway over.

" I think...we should use blue." It took all of Mark's willpower not to jump up and shout praises to the Goddess as Chelsea made her decision; he had assumed that he would be trapped in the room for at least another three hours before a conclusion was reached.

" Yeah, Chelsea, blue is a great idea! So, can we go and have lunch now?" Mark said hopefully. His stomach growled quietly as he spoke, making the idea of lunch even more heavenly.

" What? But we're not done with the colour scheme yet." Chelsea frowned as she looked down at him.

" But...but you just said blue..." Mark trailed off with a disappointed expression.

" No, blue is just the _base colour. _We still have to choose all the other colours to go with it!" The young woman grinned enthusiastically and returned to contemplating colours, leaving Mark to sigh mournfully and dream of a hot meal.

* * *

* * *

_Day 4_

" Chen, I need you to order decorations for me as soon as possible. And by that, I mean as soon as this conversation is over." Chelsea said sweetly, having dragged Mark into the store. He had passed Denny on the way, but despite his pleas for help, the fisherman had laughed and told him to 'man up'.

So now he was stuck discussing table decorations; and later, Chelsea had promised to subject him to the horror of _the seating plan_. Table decorations and buying suits for dogs seemed easy by comparison.

" We want to have flowers on every table of course. And pretty little placecards; can you order them and have names printed? Everyone on the island has been invited, so I'm guessing you have all the names." Chelsea asked Chen excitedly, although the shop owner was shooting desperate glances in Mark's direction. With a smirk, Mark shook his head a little and enjoyed watching Chen's misery.

Hey, if he was being made to suffer for a week then Chen could handle Chelsea for an hour or two.

* * *

" Right. The seating plan." Chelsea got straight down to business after they finally left Chen alone and had taken a seat in the Diner. In true Chelsea form, Mark's fiancée had managed to take up almost a whole table with her drafts and Mark was forced to hold his plate of food aloft in order to stop it being covered by pieces of paper.

" Denny and Lanna will obviously be next to each other...And we'll put Eliza, Gannon, Charlie and Chen on the same table." The farmer seemed to be unaware that she was talking to herself as she made notes on her seating plan, as Mark sank lower and lower in his chair.

_Maybe if I slide under the table she won't notice I'm here. _Mark thought. It was a good plan, and he had almost made it to the floor before Chelsea noticed that her husband-to-be had been reduced from a full human-being in a chair to just a hat.

" Mark, sit up. I need your advice." Chelsea pleaded, sending of _those _looks under the table. The look that made Mark's mouth feel dry and his head spin. He dragged himself back up onto the chair and stared at her.

" Yes Chelsea. Of course."

* * *

* * *

_Day 5_

" Can I borrow something from you, Lanna? You know, because then I can tick one thing off the list...And I suppose either the ring or the dress can count as something new." The day before the wedding, Mark found himself being hauled around town by an increasingly nervous Chelsea. As of now, they had stopped at Lanna's house due to Chelsea's determination to carry out the old tradition. Lanna seemed only too happy to oblige.

" Of course, Chelsea dear! Is there anything in particular you would like to borrow?"

" Well, what do you suggest?" At first, Lanna presented Chelsea with a jewellery box that contained what seemed to be an endless amount of jewellery. The two girls 'oooed' and 'ahhed' over each little trinket, but by the time they finally reached the bottom of the box, Chelsea still hadn't found anything that she truly wanted to borrow.

" I don't know, Lanna. Maybe jewellery isn't such a good idea; I mean I am wearing a lot of it anyway...Any other suggestions?" Chelsea questioned, clutching at Mark's hand whilst she spoke. The motion caused Mark to sit up straight in his chair; he had almost fallen asleep whilst the girls had been delving in the jewellery box. Noting that he was now more alert, Lanna grinned wickedly and produced a dainty looking box from a nearby drawer.

" How about something from in here? It's all brand new as it doesn't really fit me, but technically I own it so it would still be borrowed..." Lanna removed the lid to reveal a silk lined box that was full to the brim with various items of lacy lingerie. Chelsea blushed furiously but couldn't help agreeing to Lanna's suggestion. Mark, in the meantime, carefully extracted his hand from Chelsea's grasp and backed away from the box, racing out of the door before Chelsea could stop him.

" I don't think he'll like it." Chelsea commented uncertainly as she watched Mark's frantic dash outside.

" On the contrary dear, I think he'll love it and it is something ticked off your list. But you now need something old and something blue, right?" The blonde haired woman giggled and flicked her hair as she spoke.

" Yeah...Although, I suppose I can always wear this old locket I have at home." Chelsea replied slowly as she thought.

" That still leaves something blue." Lanna pointed out, looking surprised when her brunette friend shook her head and smirked.

" I already have a plan for that. But I need you and Denny to help me..."

* * *

* * *

_Day 6_

" Hey man, calm down. It's only your wedding."

" Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" Mark couldn't help but snap a reply towards Denny as he paced back and forth. Thankfully, Denny simply rolled his eyes and grinned as Lanna knocked on the door and entered the room. She was already dressed in her bridesmaid outfit that consisted of a simple, strapless dress that had a slightly blue tint to it.

" Hey Lanna. You look great." Denny complimented her as the popstar made her towards him, blushing slightly.

" You're not looking too bad yourself," Lanna replied, admiring the suit that Denny was wearing, " but enough about you...How is the groom doing?"

" Oh, he is okay. Nervous, but okay."

" Erm, hello? I am in the room you know." Mark interjected, raking a hand through his hair. Denny had insisted on removing his trademark baseball cap earlier this morning and Mark wasn't happy about it.

" Well, I had better get going. I still have to sort out make-up and hair. By the way, Mark, Chelsea says hi." Mark turned to face Lanna as she passed on the greeting, and he nodded absently, hardly noticing the blue object that Denny slyly passed to the blonde woman.

" Tell her I said hello...and hey, what are you doing with my cap?" Lanna laughed loudly as she ran out of the room, clutching the baseball cap possessively.

" Denny, why did you do that?"

" She'll give it back later. Apparently, Chelsea wanted to make sure that you wouldn't wear it during the ceremony." Mark sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. He was silent for a moment until Denny punched him lightly in the arm.

" Cheer up! In a few hours you'll be married to the lunatic farmer we all know and love."

" Let's just hope she marries me rather than the dog." Mark commented, but he lifted his head and grinned at Denny, green eyes sparkling in excitement.

" I wouldn't bet on it. Man, she loves that dog...Making it an honorary best man? I feel so unimportant considering my partner for today is a dog..."

* * *

" Did you get it, Lanna?" A frantic Chelsea questioned as her friend returned to the farm where the girls were preparing for the wedding.

" Would I disappoint, Chelsea dear?" With a flourish, Lanna presented the young farmer with the blue baseball cap; Chelsea grabbed it and squealed with delight.

" Thanks, Lanna! You're amazing."

" I know. Just promise me you won't mess up your hair too much. I'm about to spend hours perfecting it, and I won't have my handiwork completely ruined." There was a pained note in Lanna's voice as she gathered up her various hairbrushes, tools and makeup. " Now. Stay still and we'll be finished soon."

Around noon that day, the church began to fill up with island residents. Almost everybody was there, seeing as Chelsea was well-known for her exploits- few of her acquaintances would dare to miss her wedding day.

" Two minutes, Chelsea. Mark's already there with Denny and the dog."

" Max. His name is Max." Chelsea corrected Lanna absently as the pair waited outside the packed building. The brunette nervously fiddled with her bouquet as she tried to stay calm; after all, it was only Mark who was inside. Not some giant fire breathing monster.

Wait.

What if he was nervous and _turned into_ a fire breathing monster?

" Lanna, was Mark okay when you saw him earlier today?" She questioned slightly desperately.

" Hmm? Oh, he was a bit nervous I guess, but nothing out of the ordinary." The blonde replied. Chelsea groaned and almost allowed her nerves to get the better of her. Thankfully, Lanna gave her a swift, comforting hug and smiled encouragingly at her.

" Don't worry. You look amazing; Mark looks amazing; heck even Max looks amazing. The point is, this is your wedding and it'll be fine. Ready?" Lanna opened the doors of the church and stepped in a few metres ahead of Chelsea, a brilliant smile plastered onto her face. After adding her 'something blue' accessory to her outfit, Chelsea took and a deep breath and walked in after Lanna.

* * *

Mark took a deep breath and turned to face the doors of the church as music that announced the bride's arrival began to play. When he first saw her in the dress, his jaw quite literally dropped; however cliché it sounded, the sight of her made the strain of the last few days worth it. The dress was spun from a white, silky material, and like Lanna's bridesmaid outfit it was incredibly simple: it was a halterneck gown, held up by a soft piece of material that ran around her neck. As Chelsea walked slowly towards him, Mark finally drew his eyes away from the dress and up towards her face, noting that she wore a neat little smirk. It took a moment to realise the reason behind it.

" What are you doing with my cap?" Mark whispered with a grin as Chelsea came to a halt by his side. The baseball cap was perched nonchalantly on top of her hair, which had been styled with various flowers.

" I needed something blue," She murmured in reply, but after Mark spoke she removed the object and gently placed it on his head, patting down his unruly blond hair as she did so, " but I think I prefer it on you." Mark chuckled and held Chelsea's hands after she had handed her bouquet to Lanna. The two turned to face Nathan, both of them with the same blissful smile on their faces as the priest started to speak.

" We are gathered here today..."

* * *

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it ^^ Sorry about any typos, I have tried to proofread but I've literally finished writing this at 3:30am so I might have missed something (I can't sleep :P).

And does anybody know of a good way to keep calm? Haha, I'm getting some important exam results in just over two weeks and I'm already freaking out :S


End file.
